1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for establishing “is a” relationships between terms of a query and a category in a taxonomy.
2. Background of the Invention
It is important in the art of search engines to provide results that are relevant to an input query. Relevance of a search result is often measured by some sort of relatedness of terms in the query to a document to be returned as a search result. For example, the inclusion of some or all of the terms in the query in the document may be used to measure relevance. However, relevance is a very broad attribute and does not contemplate the nature of the relationship between the query and the search result.
Disclosed herein are methods for establishing “is a” relationships between a search query and concepts in a taxonomy.